Where We Belong
by CarolineKenello
Summary: As life takes its usual ups and downs an accident on a job leaves a group of strangers with evidence against Yato, gaining them enough authority from the council to challenge the delivery god. Yato knows if he refuses to cooperate the council will get involved and he knows how they work. Yato has to prove he's not the person some people see him as...or risk losing Yukine forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not posting for like a month. Here's the first chapter of a new Noragami story that's going to have lots of chapters when I'm done writing it. I'll update it as I finish the chapters and when I have time. Hope you all have a good day!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami**

"Who knew we'd go from no jobs to _this_ many." Yukine said as he followed Yato tiredly.

"Jeez kid, I know you're tired but these jobs are getting us so much yen! Just think about how great it'll be when we're super rich and have a huge amazing shrine!" Yato replied.

"We've done four paper routes, and washed three bathrooms, beat those Ayakashi that were messing around that school, took that dog for a walk, fixed that kid's bicycle and did all that girl's chores. Are you saying you're seriously not tired yet?" Yukine asked.

"Course I'm somewhat tired. But it's worth it!" Yato replied. "You'll get to have a big rest once we're done putting up these signs, okay?" Yato added, turning to look at the tired Shinki's face.

"Fine..." Yukine sighed. "What're they even about anyway?" Yukine asked, trying to get his mind off how cold and windy it was walking down by the water.

"We're putting them up around parks by the water to remind and teach people not to feed ducks bread, because it causes them to get sick and it can even kill them. So this sign informs them of that and what kind of foods are safe to feed the ducks. Like corn for example." Yato explained.

"That's good." Yukine agreed, happy at least that they were doing something useful and not as boring as their other jobs. "I hope people listen to the signs." Yukine added hoping this method that their customer had wanted them to do would work.

"I'm sure most people will." Yato replied as he finished putting up another sign.

When he finished, Yato pulled Yukine, catching him off guard, closer and pulled the boy's hat more snugly on his head. Yukine pulled away slightly in irritation.

"I'm not a baby you know." Yukine grumbled.

"Hm... You're acting all grumpy again Yukine, besides, you're cold and you didn't fix it yourself." Yato said smiling.

Yukine rolled his eyes.

"Well we have about-" Yato started.

"My hat!" A little girl cried.

Yato glanced towards the sound and Yukine followed his gaze.

It appeared that the wind had taken a young girl's hat and had blown it away and into the water. The little girl was now crying saying it was her favourite hat and now her mommy was going to be mad at her.

"I don't want my hat to sink under the water, I wish I'd left it at home." The little girl wept as she spoke to another little girl who was her friend.

"She won't be mad, I'll go tell my mom and ask her." The little girl's friend said as she ran off towards the park.

Yukine walked closer and slowly stood beside the girl. Yato followed.

"Your wish has been heard!" Yato said. "I can fix your problem for only five yen!"

"Huh?" The girl murmured glancing at the God and Shinki.

"My name is Yato, I'm a delivery god!" Yato explained.

The girl glanced a look of confusion from Yato to Yukine.

"He's saying he'll help if you give him five yen." Yukine said.

"I don't have any yen...can it be pretend?" The little girl asked.

Yukine glanced at Yato who seemed unimpressed but slightly hesitant.

"Mom's going to be so mad. She's going to hate me." The little girl cried.

"Uh oh..." Yato muttered as he suddenly looked out to the water.

"What is it?" Yukine asked.

"She may only this upset because of our real problem. Over there!" Yato exclaimed.

Yukine glanced at the water, where there were a few Ayakashi, moving the hat further out into the water, meanwhile also being the cause for all the girl's "mom's going to hate me" kind of thoughts she kept slowly falling into worse and worse.

"Do you think I could go catch it so mom will never know?" The girl asked Yukine.

"No!" Yukine exclaimed shaking his head. "She'll be more upset if you tried that. You could drown! And it's way to cold to go in there."

"B-b-b-b-but she's going to hate me!" The little girl cried.

"Leave this to us." Yato said finally.

"We'll help you, okay?" Yukine told her smiling encouragingly.

"O-okay...but you probably can't do it." She replied.

"Come Yukine, she's going to need us to finish this fast. The Ayakashi are affecting her thoughts and they're some really strong ones." Yato said urgently.

With one last glance at the girl, Yukine obediently returned to Yato.

"Okay, so we beat the Ayakashi?" Yukine asked.

"Yeah. Only this is going to be really cold." Yato replied already feeling Yukine's dread. "Let's just...get this over with." Yato said glancing at the Shinki.

Yukine glanced back at the girl, and then he nodded.

"Come Sekki!" Yato called.

Yukine's form disappeared, turning into twin katanas that flung through the air and into Yato's hands.

"This is going to be so cold..." Yukine muttered.

"Focus Sekki." Yato said as he prepared to attack the Ayakashi that were starting to notice his presence.

The Ayakashi turned, staring at Yato now. Yato leapt from the grass, carefully jumping across the rocks at the shore.

"The rocks are going to be slippery. Watch your step!" Yukine warned.

"Course." Yato nodded, as he leapt.

 _We're probably going to get wet._ Yato thought. But before he could say so to warn Yukine, Yato's footing made him start to slip on the rock, and without warning, Yato leap into the air grasping Sekki tightly.

Catching on to the sudden attack, Yukine readied himself for the fight, despite something in the back of his mind completely feeling like this move wasn't going to end well.

Yato made a slight, tight smile at the Shinki's feelings and thoughts, and he and Sekki swung at the Ayakashi, making two smaller ones disappear. Yato did a quick flip mid air to slow his fall, and attempted to slash the remaining Ayakashi.

Yato felt a burst of relief when his Regalia hit the last Ayakashi making it disappear.

 _Sorry Yuki_... Yato thought as they plummeted towards the freezing water below them.

Yato attempted to lift Sekki as high as he could in attempts to possibly lessen how cold and wet he'd end up getting his Blessed Vessel.

Yato felt a quick stab of pain go through his legs as he hit an underwater rock as he went under. Instinctively Yato lowered his arms in attempt to swim to the surface.

"Sorry Yuki-" Yato started as he surfaced, but his gaze was suddenly met with the face of a huge Ayakashi.

Moving itself, Sekki suddenly swung at the Phantom, getting a direct hit, but this time the Ayakashi didn't vanish with a single hit.

As Yato tried to remain surfaced, Sekki, still grasped tightly in Yato's wet hands, blocked a huge blow the Ayakashi aimed at them, he mostly succeeded, but the Ayakashi seemed to have seen it coming and swiped at them hard with another part of itself at the same time.

" _No_!" Yukine exclaimed as the blow hit Yato from behind, hard enough to knock the wind out of the Delivery God.

His breath knocked out of him, Yato began to sink deeper under the freezing cold water, his grasped Sekki tight, but not quite as much as before.

"Yato!" Yukine cried. "Swim!"

Yato kicked his legs harder, rising to the surface at hearing his kid's cries. Yukine suddenly saw the Ayakashi was still above them. Trying to push away a sudden stab of fear as to not sting Yato, Sekki swung and blocked and then hit the Ayakashi once more as Yato started to resurface. This time the Ayakashi was defeated.

"Thanks!" Yato said after gasping for air. "That was a close one."

"We should probably grab that girl's hat while we're h-here..." The Shinki said.

"Right." Yato agreed distractedly, this water was freezing!

Yato glanced around as he treaded water, until he and Yukine spotted it at the same time.

"Looks like it's sinking now!" Yukine exclaimed.

Yato immediately began to swim towards it. As they got closer, they realized there was something off about the way the hat seemed to be sinking.

"Got it!" Yato exclaimed as he tried to carefully pick up the hat without going under or loosening his grip on Sekki.

But as the delivery god pulled, the hat felt like it was being pulled under.

"What's going on?" Yukine asked.

"Feels like it's being pulled down, not just sinking..." Yato replied. "I'll get it." He assured the Shinki.

"Please do it quickly. I'm freezing!" Yukine replied.

Yato yanked and then suddenly he spotted something multicoloured hanging onto it.

"Oh don't worry, it's just a tiny little Phantom trying to make a mess of things." Yato said, and he moved his hands to use his Regalia to beat the Ayakashi so they could finish this job and head back to Kofuku's place for a nice warm dinner. Assuming it was even dinner time.

"Almost...got..." Yato mumbled being careful to stay above water while trying to hit the phantom without destroying the hat. "...it!" Yato finished, but as he did he felt a sudden ache and then something huge seemed to hit him over the head from behind, his mind hazy but distantly aware of Yukine shouting or calling out to him as he sunk down deeper and deeper into the freezing water, his body fighting to remain conscious from the hard blow of whatever had hit him.

The ache in his chest began to worsen and his mind snapped back to him. Out of oxygen, the delivery god swam abruptly to the surface.

Then it hit him, harder than even the blow he'd receive from whatever it was.

Yato had accidentally _dropped_ Yukine.

In his _Vessel_ form. And as twin katanas, there were very slim chances of Yukine being able to swim.

"Come Sekki!" Yato shouted, but he felt fear grip him as nothing seemed to happen.

Fear taking over, Yato dove under the water in a desperate rush as he tried to see through the dirty water.

He wanted to shout and call out to Yukine, but he'd tried to call Sekki...and somehow Sekki hadn't come. Yato knew there was no chance that Yukine would refuse to come to him, especially in this situation.

He felt his mind racing and his instincts wanting to call Yukine and have him get right back here into his hands where he could get the Shinki to safety before any harm could come to the Regalia. But he forced the calling option away, it hadn't worked the first time, and he need to hold his breath and quickly find his kid!

Yato could feel his Shinki's fear growing by the seconds. Yato feared that the Shinki may possibly be stuck somewhere under the water...and worse...the deeper you go down...

 _Yukine_! Yato yelled inwardly.

Suddenly Yato caught a flash of colours.

He spun around, and was face to face with a huge Ayakashi.

Yato's eyes widened and anger surged through him as he spotted, clenched dangerously in the large phantoms sharp teeth, were two shiny blades wrapped loosely in bandages at the handles.

Despite not having his Regalia on him, Yato swam recklessly towards the Ayakashi and tried to get to his Shinki. The Ayakashi tried to hit him away with what would've been a very painful hit, but Yato managed to narrowly avoid the attack.

 _I'm coming Yukine_! Yato thought desperately. He could vaguely make out the Shinki's voice calling out for help.

Of all places to end up dropping his Regalia, he'd accidentally dropped him in this freezing water where his Shinki was not only panicking because of being under water out of Yato's reach and in the jaws of a giant phantom, but he was also deep enough under the water that it had little light.

And Yukine is scared of the dark.

Yato threw himself as hard as he could towards the Ayakashi. This time he slammed into the phantom, that seemed to bite harder on Sekki. Yato nearly lost focus and cried out from his worry for his Shinki.

Instead he plowed himself into the phantom hitting at it with all he could. Starting to run out of air Yato rushed towards the phantoms mouth and grabbed for his terrified kid, hoping he could grasp the Shinki before the phantom could take any of his limbs off.

His hands hit the hilts of the katanas. Yato pulled the swords as hard as he could, hoping that Yukine was alright. Being far stronger in his hand than being along, the swords pulled free passing through the phantom causing it to disappear.

Clutching his blessed vessel tightly, Yato hurriedly swam for the surface. He winced as he recalled how bad the Shinki's fear had been getting, but as they were rising to the surface, the emotions were slowly lessening.

With a crash of the waves, Yato broke through the water and to the surface. He rushed to a large rock and pulled himself and Regalia onto it.

"Yukine! Are you alright?" Yato exclaimed.

Yukine tried to reply but his voice sounded strained and choked up, and Yato couldn't make out what the Shinki was saying.

Tightening his grip, Yato carried the Shinki to shore. When he at last arrived, his heart heavy with worry, he knelt down holding the katanas gently.

"Revert Yukine." Yato said hoping the Shinki was okay.

The Regalia immediately obeyed and transformed into his blond haired and reddish-orange eyed human form.

Yukine immediately started coughing. Yato tightened his slightly shaky grip on the teenagers shoulders as he scanned the kid for any injuries.

"Yukine!" Yato exclaimed, not releasing his tight grip.

Yukine coughed a few more times, his body soaked, freezing, and shaken up from the whole ordeal.

Yato spotted tiny spots of blight and a few minor scrapes and scratches across the Shinki's small body, and he hoped that there weren't anymore that he'd find when he checked once more when he got Yukine back to Kofuku's place to get him dried off and all warmed up.

"Are you okay?" Yato asked he Shinki that lay partially on his lap and in his arms as he shivered and his coughing slowly died down.

Shakily, Yukine nodded still shivering.

"Lets get you back to Kofuku's place and get you warmed up." Yato said and he picked up the Shinki, earning a irritated moan from the teenager as he continued to carry him back to Kofuku's shrine, hoping he could make it back before it started to get dark.

From by a park bench at the rocky beach a stranger had been present for some of the end of the event. They watched disapprovingly at the former god of calamity and his blessed vessel that was currently in such a bad state.

Taking note of everything they had witnessed, the stranger sighed and turned to head back. But they paused as they spotted the little girl who had been the Ayakashi's original victim, walking towards where her friend's family was calling her back, when the girl spotted her hat. Seemingly having entirely forgotten Yato and Yukine ever being there, the girl leapt in excitement. Picking up the hat she turned and grinned at her friend. Then she ran back to them.

"My hat came back to shore!" She shouted, clearly having no memory of the delivery god or his Shinki.

The stranger watched as they all smiled at her, and told her it was time to drop her back off at her house.

Once they had left, the stranger's mind ventured back to the problems at stake. The whole issue with this former god of calamity, and his Shinki who seemed in a poor state from the incidents with the Ayakashi. Not to mention everything else they'd seen from the former god of calamity in the past as well.

The stranger chewed their lip in indecision. To report back right away, or tomorrow...?

The stranger nodded to themselves, and then started their departure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for reading and for all the reviews and follows and favorites! Have a nice day!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami.**

Chapter 2

Yato rushed all the way back to Kofuku's shrine half carrying half dragging Yukine, but due to the Shinki's small size, he basically carried him despite the shivering boy's mumbles of protest.

When they arrived, Yato didn't bother to stop to greet Daikoku who had been just preparing to make dinner. In fact he'd nearly ran into the guy.

"Is everything okay?" Daikoku had asked, noticing Yato rushing his soaked Shinki upstairs.

First Yato shoved the kid into the shower room, to use the water to cleanse any blight that possible could've occurred when being in the jaws of that Ayakashi, and to clean up any injuries he likely had obtained.

Yato waited impatiently for Yukine to be finished.

When the Shinki tiredly exited, Yato grasped the kid's wrist and pulled him into their attic.

"Ow! Would you give me a break!" Yukine exclaimed as Yato made him sit down and began checking his injuries.

"Sorry." Yato apologized. "Just let me treat these cuts you got from the Ayakashi." Yato added.

Yukine let out a tired sigh...Yato picked up on how shaky it had sounded.

His first thought was that his kid was cold, but then he also realized that as they had raced home, the sun had started to set just a little before they'd arrived. Clearly the kid was tired and cold and had definitely been stressing about them getting back before dark, no matter how hard the kid tried not to. Plus he'd already been dragged down into the freezing water, and deep enough that it had been quite dark under there. So of course the kid was overwhelmed and stressed out.

Knowing he had to get his kid as comfortable as possible Yato got to work pulling out bandages and things to clean the Shinki's injuries.

"Ow! Yato!" Yukine exclaimed as Yato wrapped the Shinki's injuries with bandages. "Ow!"

"Calm down Yukine! Stay still or something...!" Yato said almost as if he were speaking to a cat, like he didn't think Yukine was going to calm down but saying it anyway, and then after a moment he added. "I'm done okay?"

Yukine sighed and tiredly stared down at the small bandaids and some bigger bandages that now covered his injuries.

"I'm still-" Yukine started, his voice tired and quiet.

As Yukine finished his sentence with, "cold" he felt a huge fluffy blanket drop down on him.

"Already ahead of you kid." Yato said.

Yukine looked up at the delivery god tiredly, he was too tired to smile or say thanks, but he figured Yato could already feel his appreciation.

"Now...Time to grab you some dinner and get you to bed." Yato told him, his expression hard to read, until Yato gave Yukine a gentle smile.

Yukine opened his mouth to call the delivery god an idiot or something involving the god's Stinky tracksuit, but all that came out was a yawn.

"I'm going to ask Daikoku when dinner will be ready and then I'll bring some up for you. I'm also going to try to get dried off as well. I'll be back kid." Yato said, patting the Shinki affectionately on the head and then shoulder.

"What's going on? Are you two alright?" Daikoku asked as Yato came back downstairs.

"Fine...just some small trouble on a job." Yato replied not overly wanting to retell the whole thing. Especially how he actually accidentally _dropped_ Sekki.

It had mostly been all his fault that this had even happened, this time. So he knew he had to make sure his kid was alright.

"Is dinner ready? I need to bring something up for Yukine. Preferably something warm. " Yato asked.

"Well it's almost ready, but hey, what happened? Is Yukine alright?" Daikoku asked.

"We ended up in the lake fighting Ayakashi. He's cold and a little beat up. He'll be fine." Yato answered quickly.

"Hm...alright. You look pretty cold and wet yourself. Why don't you go get changed?" Daikoku suggested.

"Because I have to get Yukine warmed up and ready for bed first." Yato answered pulling a face, wondering why Daikoku even needed to ask such an obvious question.

"Alright. But you might just make him colder dripping that stinky water you're covered in all over the place. Go get changed and I'll bring up some dinner for both of you, okay?" Daikoku offered just wanting the delivery god to go clean up and stop dripping that dirty lake water all over his master's Shrine's floor. Not to mention he had a bad feeling that he'd be the one that was going to have to mop it up.

"Alright, sure. Make sure you do it quickly though. Yukine's freezing cold!" Yato answered liking Daikoku's plan...as long as he didn't take too long.

"Got it." The Shinki grumbled in annoyance as Yato ran to the shower to wash off.

Yato hurriedly washed up and fixed up any of his injuries and blight while he was at it. Then, when he was finished, the delivery god rushed back into their room.

When he entered the room he saw Yukine curled up right where he'd left him, but in a slightly uncomfortable awkward position if the kid was trying to sleep.

"You feeling any better?" Yato asked the shivering Shinki.

Yukine suddenly glanced up at Yato, his face tired and blank, as if he had just been drifting off to sleep.

"We should get you to bed...but you should try to stay awake until after you've had some dinner." Yato said.

"So not only did he drag his Shinki out in the cold on more jobs than the Shinki seemed to want to do, but he dropped the Shinki in the freezing water in its _Regalia_ _form_. He had to dive down several times before recovering it." The stranger that had been watching the accident said to the rest of their team. "Is it possible it could've just been an accident? I'll admit that it seemed kind of bad, but there could easily be a mistake here." The stranger suggested.

"No Kaiyo. We've been observing Yato for a long time now. He's the reason I've started the SPS. We've finally gained approval from the council, and I believe it's time to confront him, and let someone know what's going on, be it Yato or the Council, but we have enough evidence and proof of the god's issues, and I don't think he's able to handle taking proper care of Shinki. One of us will have to report to the council. It's time we stop that former god of calamity from mistreating his Shinki, we have enough evidence, I'm sure we can put an end to all of it now." The leader spoke.

"Are we going to go give him a chance to changed his ways when we make sure he's aware of his wrongdoings? We gave the last two a fair chance to change their ways and keep their Shinki." Kaiyo said.

The leader gave a look as if she thought that to be a ridiculous idea, despite others have having a second chance once they were spotted mistreating their Shinki.

"I'm not sure it's necessary in this case." The leader answered, a dark look in her eyes.

"But...if I may," a man spoke up clearing his throat. "I think although this man sounds horrible, that it could cause problems for us to not give him a fair chance." The man pointed out. "Despite his past and ongoing problems, I think we don't really have an option not to give him a chance. Doesn't seem right to me." The man added.

"I agree." Kaiyo told the man.

The leader paced a few steps before letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Very well. One of you will go inform him that he's created trouble with us, and will point out everything that needs to change. If he agrees, then go along with him and make sure he fixes everything he's doing wrong, but if he refuses or fails, we turn in our findings and we take his Shinki and find it somewhere better to stay." The leader instructed.

"Alright." The man nodded.

"So, who wants to take this case and deal with the god of calamity?" The leader asked.

"But if he fails...won't he start a war, or a slaughter or something?" The man asked when no one raised their hands.

"We'll find a way around that. Does anyone want to go help the god of calamity's Shinki?" The leader asked trying to word it better.

"Former god of calamity, apparently..." Kaiyo corrected, earning a glare from the leader.

Still no one raised their hands.

"In that case-" The leader started.

"Wait!" Kaiyo exclaimed.

The rest of the SPS glanced at her.

"I'll do it." Kaiyo said.

The leader turned around and shook her head slightly.

"Are you sure you want to take this one?" She asked.

Kaiyo nodded.

"Very well. Everyone go back to their work." The leader said.

The team began to clear the meeting room. Once they were alone, the leader handed Kaiyo a thick file.

"There's everything we've collected about the god of Calamity. Read through it, and then you can seek them out since they're always at a different Shrine because that god of calamity is such a minor god, he forced his Shinki to be homeless as he himself is." The leader explained.

"Alright. I'll get to work right away." Kaiyo answered, wondering if she would regret taking this on to try help help that Shinki and the master that she had been sure she'd heard was trying to be a god of fortune instead of calamity, become a better master so that the SPS wouldn't take away his Shinki. Assuming the god was less of a monster as the leader of SPS had always made him out to be.

"Ma'am?" Kaiyo started.

The leader glanced back at her.

"You...you don't have something personally against this guy that's been why you've been trying so hard to keep him away from Shinki, do you?" Kaiyo asked.

"It's not your job to question my reasons. You are supposed to look at the facts. It's obvious enough how unsafe the man is. As for the Shinki's safety...we have it recorded that he actually revealed the god's most guarded secret to one of his own Shinki years ago, not to mention how he murdered so many of Bishamon's. Trust me, all god's of calamity are just trying to bring more pain and conflict to the world. We can't trust them." The leader answered.

Kaiyo nodded horrified at the news.

"Also, don't speak of anything to do with a god's greatest secret in front of any Shinki." The leader added.

"Of course. I'd never forget that, don't worry." Kaiyo assured the leader.

"Good luck." The leader said. "Stay safe."

"I will." Kaiyo answered.

"Dinner's ready." Daikoku grumbled as he brought two plates of food up for Yato and Yukine.

"Thanks." Yato replied taking the plates and giving one to Yukine. "That was quicker than I thought." Yato added.

"Why you!" Daikoku exclaimed.

"Hey Daikoku! Hey Yatiii! I'm baaaack!" Kofuku's voice rang happily from downstairs.

Daikoku sighed, he really didn't have time to deal with Yato's lack of manners right now.

"Just make sure you take down the dishes and wash them. But Yukine can wait until tomorrow if he wants." Daikoku said as he turned to leave.

"For five yen?" Yato asked.

"No!" Daikoku argued. "I already made you the food, you can wash your dishes."

Yato made a slight grumble, but as soon as Daikoku had left the room his thoughts drifted back to Yukine and everything that had happened today.

"You're quiet..." Yukine's tired voice said softly after a long moment of silence. "You haven't started eating either."

"And you finished your food pretty quickly, time for bed." Yato replied quickly, mentally scolding himself for focussing so much on his mistake from today than on his Shinki.

"Wha-"? Yukine started as Yato took his empty dish in one hand and then set it down and quickly but gently grabbed the Shinki and practically dragged him onto the bed. "Yato..." Yukine mumbled in annoyance.

"What is it?" Yato asked.

"I haven't even brushed my teeth yet." The teenager replied tiredly.

"Oh right!" Yato realized as he facepalmed.

Yukine moved to get up and Yato watched the boy leave. Then the delivery god sat down and picked up his fork, picking at his food, until finally he decided he might as well eat it while Yukine was getting ready for bed, then, when Yukine got back, Yato could make sure he'd managed to get everything ready for Yukine.

Suddenly Yato heard some voices speaking from the staircase. He put down his finished food as he started to eavesdrop.

"Yeah...thanks again for dinner. Goodnight Daikoku, night Kofuku." Yukine said his voice still tired sounding.

"Goodnight Yuki!" Kofuku called up to the young Shinki.

"No problem. Goodnight Yukine." Daikoku replied.

The voices went quiet there as Yukine's footsteps became louder. Yato set his plate down more carefully and hurried to the door, and as he started to open it...

...the door swung open and hit Yato in the face.

"Ow!" Yato exclaimed as he back away from the door, suddenly feeling his chest ache and fear of both himself and Shinki's startle.

"S-sorry!" Yukine exclaimed. "Why'd you stand on the other...never mind." Yukine sighed. He was too exhausted to scold Yato for stupid things right now.

Yato watched as the Shinki went straight for the bed and collapsed onto it.

Yato hesitated, then approached the Shinki.

"You feeling any better?" Yato asked.

No answer.

"Yukine? You feeling any better?" Yato repeated.

There was a muffled noise from under the blankets, but Yato could quite be sure what the Shinki had said.

"Yuki-" Yato started as he leaned slightly closer to hear better.

"Go away...I'm tired..." Yukine's voice moaned tiredly.

"Oh...uh...right." Yato replied back away slightly.

After a moment Yato spoke up again, just once more. "You'll feel better tomorrow. Get some sleep Yukine."

With how exhausted Yukine was, Yato hadn't expected a reply.

"I'm trying to." Yukine muttered.

"Sorry. Goodnight Yukine." Yato replied.

"Goodnight..." Yukine whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this has been going so slow. hopefully this story isnt too weird or boring. i had been so excited to start writing for Noragami that i just started with the first random ideas i came up with on the spot.**

 **At least I feel like September worked out. hopefully this ones okay. thanks for giving it a chance! any tips or requests are appretiated!**

 **have a nice day!**

 **disclaimer: i dont own Noragami**

Chapter 3

"Morning Daikoku!" Kofuku's cheery voice greeted as the Shinki approached the kitchen. "I tried to make you breakfast!" She exclaimed, her eyes turning slightly sad.

"That's very nice of-" Daikoku started as he tried to peek past his Goddess to see what the state of the kitchen was in.

"But we were all out of bread!" Kofuku finished.

"Aw, that's okay. We'll pick some up. Shall I cook up some pancakes?" Daikoku offered.

"We're all out of that too." Kofuku replied.

"Eggs?" Daikoku suggested.

"Actually that's why we can't make pancakes." Kofuku explained.

"Alright...cereal?" Daikoku asked as their last option.

"That's what I thought we'd have to end up doing! But I don't know how all of you guys felt about it!" Kofuku whined sadly.

"Aw, don't worry. I don't mind, and I'm sure the kid won't mind either, I don't know or really care what Yato's opinion is on it. So don't worry, that works out just fine. I'll pick some more grocery's up from the store later." Daikoku assured her.

"Oh thank you Daikoku!" Kofuku exclaimed hugging the Shinki.

"Morning!" Yukine's voice called from halfway down the stairs.

"Morning Yuki!" Kofuku exclaimed happily. "Breakfast is cereal today since everything else is missing."

"Uh, okay. Thanks." Yukine replied not entirely sure what she meant by everything's missing.

"Where's Yatii?" Kofuku asked poking the teenager's arm as he walked into the kitchen.

"Still sleeping." Yukine replied with a yawn.

"You look pretty tired yourself Yuki." Kofuku pointed out.

"Yeah, yesterday was pretty tiring, and Yato kept making it hard to sleep, first with his talking, then with how he kept glancing at me for whatever reason, and then with his sleep talking!" Yukine replied with a sigh.

"That god is such a pain." Daikoku muttered.

"Should we wait for him to come down to get breakfast?" Kofuku asked.

"Nah, he might sleep in. Don't want the kid to go hungry." Daikoku replied.

The three headed towards the table when a voice spoke from behind them.

"Morning Kofuku, Yuki! Morning Daikoku. What's for breakfast?" Yato asked as he entered the kitchen and swung an arm across Yukine's shoulders.

"Cereal...we're out of everything else." Kofuku replied. "I hope that's okay with you." Kofuku added when Yato facepalmed.

"What kind?" Yukine asked as he pulled away from Yato to sit down.

"Take your pick." Daikoku said showing Yukine all the choices.

"I want that one!" Yato exclaimed pointing to one of the boxes.

"I'll try that one." Yukine asked taking the box off the table.

"How could you take it all Yuki-" Yato started as Yukine poured the small remainder of the cereal out of the box and into his bowl.

Daikoku and Kofuku finished up the rest of a couple more boxes. Then Yato reached for the last one and poured himself a rounded bowl full, emptying the box.

"Hey Kofuku, where's the milk?" Yato asked seeing as Yukine was glancing around for it too.

"Oh sorry! I forgot, we're out of that too." Kofuku said apologetically.

"Oh..." Yato replied.

"Ew! There's some kind of bugs in this!" Yukine exclaimed.

Yato leaned closer to Yukine and looked really closely.

"I see. Those are weevils." Yato told him.

"Ew!" Yukine replied. "How long has this stuff been sitting around in there?"

"Here let me see." Yato said taking the bowl from the Shinki.

When he saw that there were about five just on top of the cereal he sighed.

"I don't think the chances of picking them all out and not missing any are good, so we probably shouldn't eat this stuff. Not that Yukine's going to." Yato replied, knowing there was no chance that Yukine would eat it after seeing the bugs.

 _But still_... Yato thought to himself as Yukine and Daikoku dumped out the cereal into the garbage. _It's such a waste_.

"You going to let me throw that out?" Yukine asked.

Yato shrugged. "Whatever kid."

Yukine took the bowl and emptied the contents into the trash can.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Said Daikoku.

"Can't believe how you hesitate even when you see bugs in the food." Yukine complained.

"I just don't want to be wasteful! Besides, I let you throw it out, didn't I?" Yato pointed out.

As Daikoku answered the door a voice of a formal sounding woman began to speak, but Yukine and Yato weren't paying attention.

"Yeah, but the point is how you'll hesitate and have to look over it as if you wanna pick out the bugs and eat it anyway!" Yukine exclaimed.

"Just being hopeful. Food can be scarce." Yato replied shrugging calmly.

"How'd you managed to run out of so much food anyway?" Yukine asked turning to Kofuku.

"Oh, well...some very needy people came by and I couldn't just send them away with nothing!" Kofuku replied.

"Oh, okay." Yukine answered.

"But why'd they need so much? Because of them, _we're_ breakfast-less." Yato asked.

"Oh there are a lot people going hungry." Kofuku said. "They told me anything could help. They had lots of bags but they'd barely collected anything." She explained.

"Just how many people are we talking about?" Yato asked.

"Two." Kofuku started.

"Two? Two people ate all your food?!" Yato exclaimed.

"Oh Yatii, it's not like that. They're collecting donations." Kofuku replied.

"Donations?" Yato asked.

"Yes, they were desperately collecting food donations." Kofuku replied.

"But for who? _We_ don't get donations..." Yato asked.

"Why, the food bank Yatii!" Kofuku replied cheerily.

"The food bank?" Yato exclaimed. "Everyone donates to the food bank! We needed breakfast! How could you just give it all away? And every little bit of it too!" Yato asked.

"The way this is going we're going to need to be going somewhere like that."

"I heard that Yukine!" Yato exclaimed turning to the Shinki.

"So if I'm getting this right, you're here about Yato?" Daikoku asked.

At hearing his name, Yato turned his attention away from his Shinki and the Goddess of Poverty and glanced at Daikoku who was standing by the doorway with some stranger.

Or...maybe a potential customer!

"Where are you-" Yukine started as the delivery got turned and rushed towards the front door, pushing right in front of an annoyed Daikoku.

"Hello potential costumer, Yato delivery god at your service, fast and affordable, for only five yen, I can solve any problem!"

"Good, Yato, I need to speak with you." Kaiyo said.

"Sounds like you're in some trouble...again." Daikoku murmured as he nodded and started away to let Yato deal with whatever he'd gotten himself into.

"My name is Kaiyo, like you, I'm a minor god. I'm here because the group in which I work with has-" she started.

"Hey would people quit pointing that out! Besides, I'm basically a god of fortune!" Yato interrupted.

Kaiyo sighed, but remained patient.

"I work with a group called the S.P.S. Have you ever heard of us?" Kaiyo asked.

Yato shook his head.

"No, but I can still do whatever job and fix whatever problem it is you need help with!" Yato assured her.

"That's good. I hope that's the case." Kaiyo started. "But I'm not here to hire you. S.P.S. is a relatively new organization, and unfortunately you've gotten yourself into some trouble with us. My leader has enough evidence to turn it all over to the council. I've been sent here to give you your two options." Kaiyo said.

Yato eyed her suspiciously, a bad feeling starting to rise inside of him.

"You can either accept my help and I can do everything I can to try to get you out of this mess, or you can face the council, and with the evidence piled up against you..." she started, then she let out a sad sigh.

"What kind of trouble? What does that council and your organization want?" Yato asked, these S.P.S. People he'd never heard of, but he was well aware of what kind of things the council could do, assuming he'd actually even done something wrong.

Yato watched as Kaiyo seemed to spot Yukine starting to glance over at them and he beckoned for Yato to come outside and Yato shut the door behind them.

"Basically to explain it in short version, S.P.S. Stands for Shinki Protection Services, you, Yato, former god of calamity, haven't been taking proper care for your Shinki and now you have to either deal with it with the S.P.S., where I will help you sort your ways out...or...being legalized by the council, you will be forced to give up your Shinki." Kaiyo finished.

Yato's mouth dropped and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"That can't be legal, no ones getting my kid." Yato replied.

"It is legal, and that's why I'm trying to help you." She said.

"No ones taking my kid." Yato said glaring at her.

Kaiyo sighed and showed him a paper showing the councils approval and the legalization of their group.

Yato scanned over the papers in disbelief.

"I won't cooperate. No one's taking my Shinki away." Yato replied, his voice edged with worry and a fierce protectiveness.

"You have a lot of evidence against you. You can let me help you or you can refuse and you'll probably get into huge trouble with Heaven. I recommend if you want to get into the least amount of trouble you should accept my help. Please...you need a fair chance, and I can't get you anymore of a higher chance of keeping your Shinki if you don't cooperate."

"I've heard enough." Yato said angrily, his eyes cold as he opened the door and walked back inside.

"Wait," Kaiyo tried. "I don't want to have to go report to our leader and have the council come straight after you." She insisted.

"What's going on?" Daikoku demanded.

Ignoring Kaiyo and Daikoku Yato grabbed Yukine's arm, making him startled as he dragged the kid upstairs and into their attic.

"What're you doing? What's going on?" Yukine asked in annoyance when Yato let go of him and went to lock the door.

"Some stupid, I don't even know. It's just..." Yato started, but he was so shocked and angry that he wasn't really sure what to tell his kid, but he knew he was not letting him go.

They could hear three voices downstairs, but they couldn't quite make out what was being said.

"Sure he was pretty bad, maybe evil even, but Yatii has really changed! He's not so scary anymore! Right Daikoku?" The heard Kofuku saying.

"Would you mind allowing me to speak with your master alone for a moment, perhaps you can go tell Yato to come back?" Kaiyo's voice said.

Yato stepped in front of Yukine when he heard footsteps coming p the stairs. Yukine stepped over and unlocked the door, Yato pushed in front of him and opened it just a crack.

"Hey! What's even going on?" Yukine asked getting frustrated with Yato's weirdness.

"What is it Daikoku?" Yato asked.

"They want to talk with you, also want me and Yukine to wait up here." Daikoku replied, a seriousness in his voice.

He had reluctantly obeyed the stranger's request to speak with Kofuku alone.

Yato glanced back at Yukine, who was watching them in confusion.

"I'm not letting anyone take my kid." He whispered into Daikoku's ear.

"Sounds like you're not going to have a choice if you don't go down there and sort it out. Sounds like they've got a lot on your past." Daikoku said.

Yato felt his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"I'll wait with Yukine." Daikoku said.

Yato didn't like the seriousness in Daikoku's voice, sure Daikoku was usually pretty serious, but something on this occasion seem different.

Yato hesitated clenching his fists angrily until finally making a decision.

"Fine!" Yato snapped, as he started out of the room.

Daikoku sighed and glanced at Yukine who seemed confused.

"What's going on?" Yukine asked. "Why's Yato acting so..."

"We'll find out more soon enough. Stupid god seems to have gotten himself into another mess." Daikoku said.

Yukine nodded slowly, then he started for the door.

"We're not allowed to go downstairs right now. Sounds like she needs to talk with my lady Kofuku and Yato alone." Daikoku said.

Yukine nodded slowly. Wondering what in the world they'd been dragged into this time. And why did Yato seem so stressed about it?


End file.
